


【DMC/VD】Se vuoi

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 车黑骑士哥x初代
Relationships: Dante/Nelo Angelo, Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 21





	【DMC/VD】Se vuoi

**Author's Note:**

> 写稿卡文卡得窝怀疑人生于是写起了雷文
> 
> 【慎入】雷  
> 【慎入】非常雷  
> 【慎入】非比寻常的雷  
> 重要的事情说了三遍。

Se vuoi

在Dante被光明再次眷顾之前，他听到了海浪的声音，一层叠着一层叠白噪音恰到好处地助眠，但是他徘徊在清醒的悬崖边，他突然感到很冷，不是那种单纯海水或是海风带来的寒意。那是他的兄长，在魔帝的恶意中浸泡了多年的黑暗骑士。他保持着他们最后一次相见的模样，没有那顶蠢到要死的羊角头盔。Dante原本以为不会再见到他了，他所存在过的证据只剩下那根红宝石的物件装在地上的一声响。  
他的怀里真的很冷，那黑铁的盔甲像是会夺走Dante残余的所有体温。他努力回想了一会儿，他记得自己用最后的魔力封印了Mundus，然后驾驶一架老旧的飞机逃离了那个不洁的岛屿。然后呢……他找不到适当的碎片链接回忆与现实，他像是陷在雾里，踩不到踏实的地面。  
然后他被突如其来的痛楚撕裂。他当然没踩在地面上，整个悬空地被他的兄长钉在巨大的阴茎上，仅剩的脆弱支撑让他下意识地攀住黑骑士的脖子。他不清楚魔帝究竟混入了怎样的恶意改造他的兄长，他们体型的差距让他非常轻松地被折叠起来纳入黑骑士的怀里，仿佛稍一用力便能撅断他的腰肢。他比之前每次都更加清晰地看到兄长的脸，血红的双眼与毫无血色的苍白皮肤，诅咒一般撕出龟裂的蓝色魔纹。然而现实并未给他太多仔细观察的机会，神经中枢炸裂地给他的视野蒙上虚化的边缘。  
他身体里恶魔的部分拼命适应着那根巨大的阴茎，这根冰冷的异物毫无技巧地撑开肠道的皱褶，不需要再去寻找什么角度，每一次野兽一般的撞击都蹂躏着某个能激起化学反应的部位。完全顶入的阴茎在他腹部撑起，勾勒出龟头的形状，他被操得两眼翻白，透明的涎水顺着无法合拢的嘴角淌过喉咙的凸起，浸湿了深色的衣领。  
黑骑士发出低吼般的咆哮，这很难分辨出那其中有些什么情绪。征服？占有？快感？兴奋？不得而知。他怀里的恶魔猎人或许是昏了过去，被禁锢在他手臂上的四肢无力地下垂。他并不在意Dante是否失去了意识，依然用力地在炽热的甬道里抽插，深红的软肉被翻出穴口，贴着暴起的青筋微微开合。红色的恶魔猎人像是坏掉的布娃娃，间歇性地抽搐着，不受控制地漏出破碎的呻吟。  
“……啊——！”  
他无力耷拉着的四肢突然剧烈地痉挛起来，射精的快感炸开神经中枢，他清醒了一半，却仍有半边意识飘在空中。  
“……哈、V……Vergil……”  
他在虚空中攀着清醒的边缘，用仅存的意志呼唤兄长的名字。黑骑士似乎停顿了一秒，他的面部短暂地扭曲了片刻，然后更加激烈地操起怀里的孪生弟弟。  
Dante的意识只剩下茫茫的白光，他不知道昏过去多少次，又被撕裂般的快感唤醒，反复的射精让他的阴茎无法继续勃起。他的叫声逐渐嘶哑，最终只留下了气音。黑骑士的低吼带上了其他的情绪，如他的体温般冰凉的精液持续不断喷出，灌满了Dante的小腹，肉眼可见地鼓胀起来。  
恍惚间他被类似于窒息的感觉淹没，他的兄长用冰冷的舌撬进他的嘴里，粗暴地掠夺所有的氧气。Dante的喉头被浓烈的苦楚哽住，泛着剧毒的酸气。他从未奢望过还能拥有兄长的亲吻，即便是这样粗暴而冰冷。他抬起无力的手臂扶住黑骑士的后脑勺，让他们溺死在这个吻里，黑骑士尖利的齿尖划破Dante的口腔黏膜，铁锈的气味中他发现他的兄长变得疯狂，攫取着那些他们本是同源的血气，带着毁灭的渴求。  
Dante在亲吻的间隙拉下衣领，跳动着的颈动脉毫无防备地暴露在黑骑士眼前。他摩挲着兄长脸上的裂口，一些细小的碎屑脱离原本的组织。  
“来吧，Vergil……Se vuoi……”  
黑骑士咬开Dante的颈动脉，滚烫的液体迸溅出烧灼着他失温的口腔。并未从恶魔猎人体内拔出的阴茎无声地胀大了一圈，又开始新一轮的冲刺，灌满他腹腔的精液在抽插中被带出穴口，顺着大腿根部滴滴答答泅湿地面。将他淹没的快感与失血的恍惚被乱七八糟地揉在一起，他再度被放逐到黑暗之中。

Dante苏醒时发现他裹在紫色的布里，他认出来这是曾经黑骑士的披风，他依旧被他的兄长牢牢锁在怀里。他想他一定是在昏迷中发抖，因为他兄长的怀里实在是太冷了。他笑了起来，声带沙哑地刺痛，被灌满的小腹此时已经吸收了不少，对，那是他兄长的魔力。黑骑士低下头，血红的双眼看上去黯淡了些。他有些迟疑地，试探着开口。  
“……Dan……te？”  
“啊。”红色的恶魔猎人把那条紫色的披风裹紧了些，用额头贴上兄长的脸颊——那依然很冷。“Vergil，我们回家。”

-TBC-


End file.
